


Mentor AU

by 2fruity4u



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: badger cereal, but we aint focusing on that here, except probably eventually implied rich history because I can't help myself, no ships in this one, vlad is like the rich uncle danny never knew he wanted but now will throw fists for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fruity4u/pseuds/2fruity4u
Summary: My multichapter fic for the Phandom Phic Phight! Prompt from Specter14: Mentor/Good Vlad AU - Instead of playing the role of a villain, Vlad instead helps Danny control his powers and keep his identity secret however he can.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny tossed and turned in his sleep and sat bolt upright with a yelp. This wasn’t his room and it took him a few moments to remember how he got here. 

 

It was his parent’s college reunion and he was staying in Mr. Master’s mansion. Right.  

 

A blue wisp escaped his mouth and he immediately went on alert. But as soon as he felt the presence of a ghost… it was gone. Maybe it was that ghost that Mr Masters mentioned, the dairy… something. Wisconsin was weird. 

 

Of course Illinois had the box ghost so maybe he didn’t have much room to judge. He jumped when he realized that someone was standing in the doorway. “Uh… hello?” 

 

“Daniel?” Vlad asked. “I apologize if I gave you a start, I was walking past and I heard you yell, is everything alright?” 

 

“Oh! Uh sorry Mr. Masters, bad dream.” He chuckled nervously. “Didn’t mean to bother you.”

 

“It’s no bother.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Bad dream, well… that’s nothing a cup of hot cocoa can’t fix. I was just going to make some myself… care to join me?” Vlad asked offhandedly. If this boy had an ounce of Jack’s blood there was no way he could refuse sugar. He had been wanting to catch the boy alone since Jack called him, letting him know that their son was caught up in a portal accident and asking him for help. Help that was not even needed because the boy didn’t come down with the same illness as him. Still, ectoplasm was nothing if not predictable. It could just come on suddenly, heaven knows he knew that from countless relapses in his own illness. Now was as good a time as any to try and gauge what Daniel had experienced thus far. 

 

“Dude,  _ yes _ !” Danny hopped out of bed with a grin. “Oh… uh I mean… thanks Mr. Masters, sounds good.” 

 

Vlad chuckled. “Right. Just this way.”

 

Vlad lead Danny to a seat in his kitchen and began making the drinks. “So… it’s been quite some time since I caught up with your parents, of course the portal must keep them busy.”

 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, ever since it started working they’ve been in research hyper mode.” He shrugged. “At least they’re happy.”

 

“Hm.” Vlad leaned against a counter with a thoughtful look after he set the water to boil. “Yes, well I must confess I never dreamed that they’d be able to stabilize one of that magnitude. I… suppose they let you know about our college days, hm?” 

 

“Oh, yeah I’m sorry about that Mr Masters. That bites, they never were good with lab safety but they seemed really torn up about it.” 

 

“I’d assume not after your own accident.” Vlad turned his back to the boy to pour the water, not wanting to tip his own hand too early. “ _ Could have fooled me. _ ” He added under his breath. He might be willing to forgive them, if they ever tried to apologize. But he sure hadn’t seen any of that torn up side. They were nothing but downright chipper since they came here. If there was remorse it was deep down.

 

Danny froze. “Uh… how did you know about my accident?” As far as he knew, the only people that were aware of it were his family and Sam and Tuck. 

 

“Oh, right. Jack called me when it happened. He figured that if anyone would know how to treat ecto-radiation it would be patient zero.” 

 

“Oh… huh. Guess that makes sense.” Danny nodded. “They… uh never really mentioned you until now so I guess I figured you three weren’t in contact.”

 

“On and off.” Vlad said dismissively, in truth, it had been only three or four times since they parted ways. He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t sting but he was going to set that aside… somewhat… for now. “I was actually hoping to talk to you at some point about that. You see, as the only other person who has been hit by a ghost portal I thought you might want to… compare notes?”

 

Danny’s eyes widened. “Notes? Notes on what? There was really nothing to note.” He said quickly and then averted his eyes. 

 

“Ah, none at all?” Vlad asked with a frown. 

 

“Nope! No side effects at all! I mean, I got a pretty bad shock when it started up and there’s this really cool scar.” He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a lichtenburg scar that ended at his elbow. “But that’s it.”  

 

“I suppose that is fortunate for you.” Vlad tried to reply kindly, but it fell a little flat. Daniel couldn’t be like him, not if he hadn’t noticed anything two months out, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from hoping. Though hoping for someone else to be half dead wasn’t exactly kind, no matter how he looked at it. 

 

He was interrupted by the water boiling over. “Fudge buckets!” Vlad turned the burner off and moved the kettle off. 

 

“Is… uh.. Everything okay?” Danny asked leaning over in his spot to try and see what happened.

 

“Ah, yes, everything is fine, just forgot to put the lid on…”  Vlad began mopping up the water. “Well, like I was saying, I wouldn’t wish illness like that on anyone. Though I have noticed that the effects have been rather long lasting, perhaps I could at least tell you what I have come across so you are prepared if any symptoms do manifest.” 

 

“Oh uh… yeah that sounds cool. I don’t actually have to take notes though, right?” Danny asked.

 

“No, not unless you wish to. I must ask you however, that nothing we discuss here will leave this room.” Vlad said slowly. He poured some of the water into two mugs and realized his hand was shaking. Was he really going to reveal his secret to a child, and a child of  _ ghost hunters  _ of all people? He took a steadying breath and added hot cocoa and marshmallows to the mugs, turning around to face Danny with a composed look. He gave him a mug and then sat down next to him. 

 

“Uh… sure.” Danny nodded. “I won’t go around telling people ‘bout any problems you had, I’m not that kind of person.”

 

“Daniel, I am asking for your strictest confidence, that you will tell no one, not even your own family. Can I trust you with that?” 

 

Suddenly, it was like a flip switched. Danny was no longer a goofy kid but someone who had seen much more than he should at his age. “Whatever it is, I know the importance of secrets like that. You can trust me.”

 

Vlad nodded and took a sip of his cocoa. “Where to start? Well ectoplasm is… unpredictable at the best of times. It took ten years for me to fully understand how it affected me. You see, there may come a time where it... activates… for lack of a better term. If it does you might notice some side effects that are ghostly in nature.”

 

“Ghostly?” Danny asked, eyes wide.

 

“Yes…” Vlad tapped his fingers on the countertop nervously. “You see I have… rather the accident gave me... abilities I suppose you could say. It may sound far-fetched but, well when you think of ghosts, what sort of abilities come to mind?”

 

“Flight, intangibility, invisibility and ectoblasts.” Danny listed off immediately. 

 

“Right.” Vlad nodded. “Those are the basics, and… well I have them. Among other things.”

 

“Y-You’re kidding.” Danny’s eyes were as wide as could be. 

 

“Wouldn’t be a very tasteful joke, now would it?” Vlad sighed. “Perhaps it would be better to show you... “ He nodded to himself and stood. “Right… well… here goes nothing.” A set of black rings appeared at his waist and split, traveling up and down Masters until a vampiric looking ghost replaced him. A very nervous looking one at that. “Ta da?” Vlad’s voice echoed slightly. 

 

Danny’s jaw dropped and it took him a few minutes to regain the ability to speak. “You… you’re a…”

 

“Ghost. Please don’t run or scream.” Vlad asked immediately. “I know what you’ve been raised to think of ghosts, or at the very least I have a good guess but I  _ swear  _ I am not going to hurt you.”

 

“Uh… you… I’ll listen.” Danny said slowly, looking completely awestruck. 

 

“Thank you.” Vlad sighed. “I am a half ghost hybrid to be specific. I… well I decided that I owed it to you of all people, if you ever gain abilities of your own… you won’t have to face this alone. I can… I can help you.”

 

“No… I mean…” Danny started shook his head. “This is crazy. I am so… I mean you…” Danny started laughing and a blue wisp of smoke came out of his mouth. “Oh my god! You were the ghost!”

 

“The… ghost?” Vlad asked slowly. 

 

“The ghost!” Danny cackled. Suddenly a pair of rings appeared around him and he transformed into a ghost as well. “You’re the ghost that set off my ghost sense!” 

 

It was Vlad’s turn to look at Danny in wide eyed shock. “You’re a hybrid! I thought you said you didn’t have any powers!” His expression morphed into a grin. 

 

“I said I didn’t have any side effects, this is  _ way  _ more than a side effect.” Danny corrected, a grin appearing on his face too. “Holy shit! I’m not alone! You’re not alone! We aren’t alone!” 

 

“Language!” Vlad didn’t seem too stern because he was laughing too. “This is great! Gouda… I’m not one of a kind anymore that’s…” He shook his head with the grin still shining on his face. “That’s amazing! Now we really do have to compare notes, you have to tell me which powers you’ve developed so far.”

“So far?” Danny asked. “You mean that there’s more than what I told you about?”

 

“ _ So much more _ .” Vlad nodded emphatically. “I can show you… I could even train you if you wanted! Ghost powers are hard to figure out when you have no frame of reference, I can help!”

 

“Man, this is awesome!” Suddenly a noise outside the kitchen had both half ghosts transforming back in the blink of an eye. A cat came slinking around the corner and they both dissolved into fits of laughter again. 


	2. Bitter reuinions pt.2

The next day was the reunion and despite Vlad trying his very best to play the part of responsible host, he ended up spending half of the time in a corner with Danny going over plans and ideas for everything from training to possible ghost powers. It was inevitable that one of his parents would eventually notice, Maddie being the first dragged Jack along with him. “Danny, Vlad, You’ve been over here all evening. Is everything alright?”

 

Danny looked like a deer caught in the headlights but Vlad kept his cool. “Oh, perfectly. Young Daniel here has been telling me all about the ghost activity in his hometown. He’s all but sold me on a second house there. Daily ghost sightings? It would be the perfect place to pick back up on paranormal research.” His face was perfectly genuine and Danny realized that he was going to have to get some pointers on that too. Having a secret identity didn’t mesh well with being a shit liar.

 

Jack grinned, ghosts were his element. “Well I didn’t think you were still interested in spectral science or I would have given you all the details ages ago Vladdy!” Jack sat down on one side of him and Maddie stood behind Danny with a cautious smile. 

 

“You think I’d just give up on ghosts? Come now Jack I think you know me better than that.” Vlad’s smile bordered on artificial, at least to Danny. Maybe it was just because he knew that Vlad wasn’t being entirely truthful. 

 

“It’s been so long… I wasn’t really sure.” Jack said sheepishly. 

 

“Well you’ll both have to fill me in when I go house hunting, I’m thinking sometime later this month?” 

 

“It’s a deal.” Jack said, practically beaming. “And don’t you dare think of renting a hotel, you’re family and you’re always welcome at Fentonworks!”

 

“That is very kind of you.” Vlad said hesitantly. “By all means, enjoy the festivities. I’m not much a party person myself but Daniel is keeping me company and he is rather informed on the various sciences so I don’t think we will be running out of material anytime soon.”

“Yeah, mom dad you two have fun, I’m not that big on dancing either so I’m good over here.” Danny encouraged with a smile that seemed to put any of his parent’s remaining uncertainties to ease. Maddie and Jack went off to dance and Vlad’s friendly face dropped into something much more worn. 

 

“We’re gonna have to talk about that if you’re gonna be hanging around me, my family is kinda part of the deal.”

 

Vlad looked at Danny in shock. “I… What do you mean?”

 

“Well you were hitting on my mom before which… ew. But now you look like you hate them both. Dad couldn’t stop talking about you and how awesome you were so… where’s the disconnect?”

 

Vlad shook his head with a rueful smile. “You really are quite perceptive. More than I gave you credit for.” He sighed. “Please, try to understand that if I had known what you were before, I never would have been so openly antagonistic. I have some… issues with your parents but I’ve decided to try and put them aside seeing as you are their son and it would reflect rather poorly on me if I continued to be hostile.”

 

“You show hostility through flirting?” Danny asked, half amused. 

 

“That was supposed to be banter... Okay and maybe a  _ little _ flirting to get on her nerves. Those two are joined at the hip, anyone with eyes could see that. It’s not like I meant anything by it, we used to joke like that all the time! I mean, we all  _ flirted  _ with each other but it didn’t actually mean anything. Besides, your mother can be terrifying. I have no intention of honestly stepping in on that or I know I would be a dead man.”

 

“You got that right.” Danny Chuckled. “But really, dude, When was the last time you just talked to someone?” 

 

“Other than right now?” Vlad asked. “A couple decades.” 

 

“Yeah… you could do with some practice, cus when we first showed up yesterday you kinda looked like a complete homewrecker.”

 

“Butter biscuits.” Vlad sighed. “That bad?” 

 

“It’s okay dude. I’ll help you talk like a person.”

 

“I suppose in exchange you’ll want lessons in talking like a ghost?” 

 

“I sure as hell do now!” Danny grinned. “You know how much easier my life would be if a ghost just  _ listened  _ to me for once? Catch and release is so time consuming but if I don’t get them, three guesses who does.”

 

“So you’re not only hero to the humans but you’re trying to protect ghosts? I would think that any other kid your age would be dead set on having some fun with this stuff.”

 

“Heh, ghost pun.” Danny grinned and then shrugged. “Having fun and helping people isn’t mutually exclusive. You should hear some of the puns I think up on the  _ fly _ . It’s great.” 

 

“Be that as it may, it must be hard to balance.” Vlad frowned. “Perhaps I could give you a few days off, hero work isn’t my thing per say but we are the only two of our kind, it would be rather backwards to refuse to help each other.”

 

“Y’know? That actually sounds pretty nice. Having a day off once in a while would be good for homework. I swear ghost just have a ‘hey, he’s trying to focus on an essay let’s distract him!’ sense or something.”

 

Vlad laughed. “More like an awful timing sense in general. It’s never convenient when ghosts decide to visit me here. I always have company or I’m working on something delicate when Skulker just barges in to complain that he’s wrecked  _ yet another  _ suit or talk about girlfriend troubles like I’m someone that actually knows the first thing about relationships.” He rolled his eyes. 

 

“You…  _ Know  _ Skulker?” Danny asked with wide eyes. “And he hasn’t tried to hunt you down for your pelt?” 

 

“My… goodness no. He knows if he tried hunting me he’d never get a suit again. I’m the one who builds them you see. He runs errands for me in return.”

 

“So that’s how those things keep getting repaired…”

 

“Are you saying you are the one destroying them? Because if so you were holding out on me when explaining your abilities. One of the suits came back so ripped apart and mangled I assumed that a bomb went off inside of it.”

 

“Oh that was probably the one that the gorilla tore apart.”

 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

 

“Yeah, I got a gorilla to beat him up for me. Man that was priceless.”

 

Vlad started laughing. “No wonder he wouldn’t tell me how it happened. A gorilla, good lord. I would have paid good money to see that.”

 

“Okay, Okay But are you telling me that you  _ could  _ just rip his arm off like it’s no big deal? Because no offense dude but you don’t exactly look jacked.”

 

“Er… Jacked? You mean like your father? It’s true we don’t have the same build… or… wait, is that slang for something?” Vlad looked completely confused. 

 

“Yeah, you know, ripped, shredded… Uh…” With Vlad still staring at him blankly Danny grasped for some word that would make sense in Old Man. “Muscle-y?”

 

“Oh no, I’d imagine not.” Vlad laughed. “Ghosts can be rather strong without the use of muscles. It’s all in the relativity of gravity. It’s rather complex so I’ll have to go over it later, but I promise I will go over it in length. Knowing how to modify relative gravity is one of those abilities that is near limitless in potential, having a mastery of the most versatile skills is crucial, especially with the responsibility you’ve taken on yourself.”

 

“Heck yes, I’ll take anything I can get if it helps me do hero work more effectively. Some ghosts are easy to throw back in the zone but some of the others can be a real pain. Having more tricks would make my life way easier.”

 

“Very well, we can work on that first and then we can dive into the trickier abilities. Duplicates, ectoplasmic constructs, and telekinesis will probably take us through the fall, if my own experience is anything to go by. Of course we will need to think up a valid excuse for you visiting my home at least once a week. We can’t have your family getting curious and accidentally finding something out.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Hm…” Danny thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up. “I got it! You majored in a science, right?” 

 

“Mechanical Engineering, yes.” Vlad confirmed, not quite sure where Danny was going with this. 

 

“Well I want to be an astronaut!” He said proudly, as if that solved everything. 

 

“That’s an... ambitious goal.” Vlad said, thinking of a few dozen reasons on the spot why that was a very bad idea for a half ghost. He’d let it be for now, and they would burn that bridge when they came to it. “I still don’t quite understand…”

 

“I can explain me visiting your place every week as me trying to get as much engineering experience as possible!”

 

“You know, that may actually work.” Vlad said. “At the very least we could say that I am letting you use my resources for engineering projects. Of course then you’d actually have to have something to show for it. I suppose I could put a few little things together in my free time...” 

 

“Are you kidding? I’ll make the stuff myself, that sounds awesome! Mom and Dad won’t let mean near the lab since the… well you know.” Danny said sheepishly. “I mean I get it but I’m not that bad with lab safety.” 

 

Vlad just gave Danny a skeptical look and after a few moments silence Danny asked, “What?”

 

“Daniel, you are the child of the two people on the face of the planet with the  _ worst _ lab safety awareness I have ever seen. Between them they managed to create two half ghosts, that’s basically one full case of manslaughter. You cannot sit there with a straight face and tell me that you somehow emerged with any sort of sense for danger because as their friend I won’t believe it.”

 

“Oh come on, they aren’t that bad, just forgetful!”

 

“Be that as it may, you aren’t going near anything more powerful than a potato battery until you can prove that you can move around a lab without any major disasters.”

 

Danny crossed his arms and sunk back into his chair. “Fine. But you’ll see I’m great in a lab… when I can control my intangibility. Perfectly capable.”

 

“And I’m sure I’ll owe you an apology down the line for ever having doubted you but for now, my lab, my rules. Of course I will need to outfit whichever home I buy with a lab which will take some time to get going, at least the portal..” 

 

“I still can’t believe you made a portal and no one half died. It seems like they need a human sacrifice to turn on.” 

 

“You’re telling me.” Vlad rolled his eyes. “They’re a lot easier to start up when you have ghost powers, trust me.”

 

“So it’s just the first time that sucks.” Danny said with a chuckle. 

 

After a few moments Vlad realize what he meant and snorted. “Yes, I would say that the first time  _ is  _ the worst. Half dying isn’t exactly a picnic.” 

 

“You could say it’s killer.” 

 

“And I think I am starting to see your resemblance to your father.” Vlad said with a hint of a genuine smile. “Well… I think it’s about time I wrapped up this party. All this excitement has worn me out and I think that some of my guests have had a few drinks too many. Best to send them on their way. Your family is leaving in the morning, correct?” 

 

Danny nodded, smile fading a bit. “I wish you were coming back with us. Having someone that understands is nice. I didn’t know how much talking to someone like me could change things so much.” 

 

“You and me both.” Vlad said with a fond smile. “Never you worry, I’ll be along in a few weeks and in the meantime if you need to vent to someone about half ghost troubles, I gave you my phone number feel free to use it as often as you like, and really, do use it. Any reason to get out of board meetings is one I will take.”

 

“Is there a certain time these meetings happen?” Danny asked with a mischievous look and Vlad just laughed. “Go get some food before I have it cleaned up and then get to bed you little troublemaker.” Danny nodded and ran off to find something to eat. 

  
For the first time since he had learned of Danny’s birth, Vlad allowed himself to think of Danny as Jack had always insisted, a nephew, and more importantly  _ family. _


	3. Prisoners of Love

It was a boring day for Vlad. Moving his primary residence from Wisconsin to Illinois turned out to be much more cumbersome than he could ever imagine. There were endless consultations and meeting on the difference in tax laws, licenciature, and every other manner of business seeing as he was looking to move the headquarters of his various business with him. 

 

His cellphone started to ring and he jolted out of a stupor. “Ah, sorry but I have to take this, very important.” He rushed from the room. In truth he didn’t recognize the number but precious few people had his contact information so he figured it was important. 

 

“Hello, Vlad speaking.”

 

“Uh… Uncle Vlad?” Danny asked, sounding a bit nervous. 

 

“Daniel? You sound like you are terrified. You don’t have to be scared to use this number. I gave it to you for a reason.”

 

“I-I know but uh… this is… I need help. You see I went into the ghost zone-“

 

“You went  _ where?”  _ Vlad asked sternly. 

 

“I know you said I should wait but it was an emergency!”

 

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off a headache. “Alright,  _ emergency.  _ So what do you need help with? Are you safe?”

 

“Uh-heh define  _ safe _ ?”

 

“Is your life in danger.” Vlad clarified flatly. 

 

“Probably not… I mean… okay to explain better, I got arrested and put in ghost prison. You’re kinda my one phone call.”

 

“ _ Fudge buckets.  _ I suppose Walker will be wanting bail.”

 

“Uh… can you post bail in ghost jail?”

 

“If you know how, yes. I’ll be there in an hour, think you can survive until then?” Vlad started walking back towards the meeting room. 

 

“Yeah, no problem… thanks.”

 

“Of course. See you soon Daniel.” Vlad clicked the phone closed and re-entered the board room. “I am terribly sorry but we will need to cut this meeting short. My nephew is in jail and I need to get him.”

 

“What? But you said he was in Illinois! Can’t his parents-“

 

“He wasn’t arrested in Illinois.” Vlad retorted, it was true after all, Daniel was neither arrested or being held in his home state. 

 

His business manager let out a low whistle. “That kid can get around.”

 

“You’re telling me. Now if you’ll excuse me, we will be able to pick this up tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp.” He strode back out without wanting for a response. He was the boss after all, he could do whatever he liked, even if it set things back. 

 

Ugh. 

 

Vlad hurried home and retrieved a bag of glowing coins. He doubted he would need all of it but it was better safe than sorry. With Danny, Vlad was starting to realize that playing things safe was a good approach. 

 

He transformed and opened his portal, speeding off into the zone.

\-------------

 

“You done with that phone kid?” Walker took it from him and shoved him forward, back towards his cell. 

 

“I don’t get it, isn’t that phone a real world item?” Danny figured now that he made his phone call he could point out that little fact.

 

“A necessary evil.” Walker grunted and threw him back into his cell, slamming the door. “Ghosts like  _ you _ exist in the human world and need a real world phone to contact your…  _ associates.”  _

 

“Geeze, you aren’t going to arrest him just for knowing me, right? He said he’s coming to get me.”

 

“No. Though I doubt anyone connected to you will be able to spend five minutes in the ghost zone without committing some crime.”   Walker sneered.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Danny sat down on the ground. “I’m a hooligan and anyone I know must be rotten. Go preach morals somewhere else.”

 

“I have half a mind to  _ increase  _ your sentence boy. The only thing stopping me is seeing what your  _ friend  _ is going to try and offer me for bail.”

 

“Sir?” One of the guards said. “A ghost is approaching the southern gate.”

 

“Wonderful. If he’s anything like this one, we might just have another prisoner on our hands.” Walker walked leisurely towards the indicated gate, leaving Danny to silently hope Vlad wouldn’t get himself arrested. 

 

———-

 

“Plasmius! What a surprise. It’s been a few years since I’ve seen you.” Walker said with a smile. “I’m expecting someone to pick up a delinquent here soon but I’d be happy to give you a tour in the meantime if you’d so like.”

 

“Actually Walker I can’t today I-“ 

 

“Oh I insist, just a quick look around.” Walker interrupted. “I’m employing the new containment units you sent me and they are working wonderfully.”

 

Plasmius sighed. “Yes, very well a quick tour.” He didn’t want to offend someone that had the means to lock him up after all. 

 

Even if it was him who designed the cells.

 

He tried to be attentive but his mind kept wandering back to Danny, alone in a cell. Probably scared and crying. The boy was only 14, and he was in ghost prison.

 

“And here we have our new intakes, that ghost I mentioned earlier. I guess his friend is a no-show. What a shock.”

 

Danny’s head snapped up and he locked eyes with Plasmius, obviously unsure how he was supposed to respond. 

 

Vlad was shocked that he looked more bored than anything else. “Afternoon Phantom, lovely weather we’re having, hm?” He asked with a glimmer of laughter in his eye. 

 

“Lovely for you Plasmius, you haven’t been sitting on a concrete floor for two hours.” Danny stood up and stretched, wincing at how stiff his muscles were. “You ready to spring me?” 

 

“There will be no  _ springing.” _ Plasmius scoffed. “I am a law abiding ghost who will be posting your bail, not some anarchist organizing a prison break you miscreant.”

 

Walker watched the exchange with growing incredulity. “Plasmius! You can’t seriously be associated with someone like him! He’s here on major charges!”

 

“Major?” Plasmius turned to Walker with a frown. “How major exactly?”

 

“Unauthorized piloting of a vehicle, smuggling of real world contraband, and ignoring given warnings!” 

 

“You’re kidding…” Plasmius turned back to Danny. “You see, this is why when I tell you to  _ not  _ do something, there is usually a reason.” 

 

“You never said ‘ _ Now Daniel, don’t get arrested by the spooky ghost warden’  _ Plasmius.” Danny said in a frankly good imitation of his voice. 

 

“Correct, I do remember however something along the lines of ‘Now Daniel, don’t venture into the ghost zone until I can teach you about the complexities of ghost culture.”

 

“It was an emergency! A… something fell through the portal and I had to get it back!” 

 

“Right.” Vlad sighed, turning back to Walker. “The troublemaker is mine. How much do I owe you?” 

 

“Ten gold and three silver. With all the sass I was tempted to raise it to fifteen but seeing as you are paying…” 

 

“It’s appreciated.” Vlad counted out the correct coins and handed them over. In turn, Walker opened up Danny’s cell.

 

“Wait, I can’t leave without-“

 

“You can and you will Daniel. I am taking you home now.” Vlad insisted. “And I have half a mind to tell your parents that I had to post bail for you.” 

 

“Oh jeeze, don’t do that! My parents are already about to split up. Dad’s present is the only thing that’s going to keep them together! If I leave it behind who knows what will happen!” 

 

“... I’m sorry, what?” Plasmius asked, stopping dead in his tracks. “Maddie and Jack? Split up? Are you kidding me?”

 

Danny, who had not shed a single tear through his whole incarceration looked ready to cry. 

 

“Butter biscuits Daniel, they may fight but… I seriously doubt that…” He sighed. “We can’t get that present back, but I might be able to get something to replace it.” 

 

“You can?” Danny asked, lighting up. “But I don’t even know what’s in it!” 

 

Vlad shook his head and started walking again, leading them both out of the jail. “Doesn’t matter. It was their anniversary yesterday, correct?”

 

“Yeah, May 3rd. How did you know that?” 

 

“They sent me a wedding invitation, but if we are going to get something together soon we need to pick up the pace. I’ll explain later.” Vlad kicked off the ground and flew back to his portal, Danny following close behind.

 

“So why did the task of bringing an anniversary present fall to you?” Vlad asked when they touched down in his lab. 

 

“My mom was really mad about dad forgetting their anniversary so she went to visit my aunt but my dad went after her and forgot her present.”

 

“Yeah, that’s Jack for you.” Vlad shook his head with a sigh. “Poor guy would lose his head if it wasn’t attached to the rest of him. Not to worry. I have an idea that just reeks of sentimentality, goopy as can be. I used to have to help Jack out before you were born so I have a pretty good idea of what would work.” He walked upstairs and opened a closet, grabbing a big box of dusty photo albums. “Okay we’re looking for a red and white one, has a badger on it.” 

 

“Is anything in here really going to help?” Danny asked sceptically. 

 

“Just trust me.” Vlad started sorting through them, and Danny did the same. After ten minutes’ searching Danny triumphantly held the faded red and white photo album aloft.

 

And then started coughing. “Jeeze Vlad, you ever heard of dusting?”

 

“Of course, when it comes to things I regularly use. These haven’t seen the light of day in years.” Vlad took the book from him and began leafing through it. “Aha. There it is.” Vlad pointed to one of the photos with a picture of Danny’s parents sitting at a diner. “Their first date, can’t get more sentimental than that, can it?” 

 

“Huh…” Was Danny’s eloquent response. 

 

“Well, I’ll just take this to the copy store, have them make a nice photo copy to put in a frame and there you have it, perfect anniversary gift.”  He took the picture out of the book and tucked it into his pocket.

 

“I gotta hand it to you, that’s a really good idea. But how the heck am I supposed to give it to them? Jazz was going to take me there but she left on a flight last night.”

 

“Does the term rich mean nothing to you Daniel?”

 

It only took them two hours before they were flying in a small private jet towards the town Danny had told him about. Danny was still a ball of nerves over his parents and Vlad couldn’t blame him. He, himself knew that Maddie and Jack splitting up was far from likely but telling Danny as much would be pointless. 

 

“So… uh Jazz texted me and let me know that they don’t have a landing strip.”

 

“What kind of town doesn’t have a landing strip?” Vlad asked incredulously.

 

“I… have no clue. She said they made her parachute down. But we don’t have parachutes.”

 

“We don’t have… Daniel, are you a half ghost or not? We don’t need parachutes.” 

 

Danny blinked. “Oh yeah… right. I knew that.”

 

“Of course you did. Just make sure the ghost hunters don’t see you.  _ Don’t have a parachute... _ ” Vlad muttered to himself as he went to tell the pilot the change in plans. Danny had been apprehensive about getting in a plane flown by ghost but Vlad just rolled his eyes and told him he’d have to get over his aversion to ghosts sometime. He  _ was  _ one after all.

 

They landed safely and discreetly. It looked like indeed Maddie and Jack were in the midst of a fight when they strolled up. “Hey, dad I got the present you asked me to grab for you!” Danny held out the box that he and Vlad wrapped. 

 

“Danny! Wait that isn’t…”

 

“The kind of wrapping paper you asked for but I couldn’t find one with ghosts.” Danny cut across him, trying to send him the message to just go with it. 

 

“What’s Vladdie doing here?” 

 

“Well when I asked him to help me get the gift ready like you asked he offered me a ride. Right?”

 

Vlad was watching Danny tripping over himself to lie with a hint of amusement. The boy really couldn’t lie. His only saving grace was that his parents seemed unable to tell that he was lying. 

 

“Yes, I couldn’t let Daniel go off on his own after I kept him so long looking for what he needed. Jack’s idea was rather brilliant, though I am not the most organized person. I apologize for the delay.” 

 

Jack at this point was looking completely confused and Maddie was looking between the three of them with open suspicion. “What idea? Jack what’s this about?”

 

“Well… y’see…”

 

“Oh mom don’t spoil the surprise. Just open it and find out!” Danny interrupted again, giving her the present. She regarded the three of them critically again before tearing off the wrapping paper. As she lifted the picture frame out of the box her eyes went wide. “Oh… Jack. This is so sweet of you. I’m sorry for thinking you forgot.” 

 

“You know me…” Jack said, trying to get a look at exactly what he had apparently given his wife. “Just was waiting for the right time.” 

 

Vlad cleared his throat. “I think I’ll be going now. Have a meeting tomorrow and all.” Vlad suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug. 

 

“Thanks for helping out and bringing Danny Vladdie, means the world to me.” Jack said with a grin. He wasn’t sure what happened but he knew that Vlad had helped. 

 

“Ah, yes. It’s no problem Jack.” Vlad wheezed. 

 

Jack realized he might be hugging him a little too tight and released him. “Uh… sorry.” 

 

“No problem. I really must be going now. You four have a nice evening.” For the first time, he actually hoped they did. Maybe things could go back to normal. 


End file.
